Judgment Genesis
'Genesis '''is a character from ''The Arcana Warriors. she's the Arcana Warrior of Judgment, and one of the prominent characters in the series. The 20th Arcana Warrior of Judgment, Genesis was appointed during the events' last year. She also re-appears as a major character in the Arcana Warriors series. Her counterpart in The FEAST Saga series is Melody, and her human counterpart is Eliza Sampson (late Scorpio), she debuts in the main series in The FEAST Saga - Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: Physically between 17 and 20 (Arcana Warriors/Howling Soul). *Height: 162 cm (5' 3") / 165 cm (5' 5") Soul / 167 cm (5' 5") Final Act *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) / 55 kg (121 lbs) Soul/The Final Act *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: 20th day of 20th month. *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Scorpio. *Interests: Dancing, collecting fans, doll making. *Likes: Nothing in Special. / Fancy outfits, jokes, possibly Mondo. *Dislikes: Humanity at its worst. / Sadness. Genesis has Black hair and Amethyst eyes, she dresses with black pants and a black and white shirt, with a white lab coat, has a literal platinum cross on her neck (Is just a one line in Arcana Warriors), and uses white shoes with mini heels, she has also glasses as a headband. When activating her full powers, has red eyes and black sclera and a darker aura. In the second game, she has longer hair, A white jacket with a red and white undershirt, red shorts and white boots. Personality Genesis is the down-to-earth, serious and a tomboy, in utter contrast to Mondo's feminine attitude, she's pretty much violent and according to Mondo, she's a lot more like a "monster" than him. While she hated humanity, she shows compassion with some characters such as Blake for example. In The Arcana Warriors, she's sociopathic and very rude with her fellows, except with her elders and Sena whom she respects, and threats the protagonist Mondo like a kid, however, she feels somewhat close to him. And she is very close to Jay, Fortunae, Torres and Sol. In Howling Soul, she takes a human side and helps her friends much as she can. She's also oblivious to her and Mondo ship from most of their colleagues. Story and Facts As Mia Valentine. When she was in the living realm, she was never able to walk due to a illness, however, she was dismissed and disliked for being crippled on College. She found a brief moment of happiness with her homeroom teacher, who treated her like a person. However in a occasion she was thrown out of spite in the stairs, Mia died afterwards and the culprits were expelled a year after. When she came to the Otherworld, now as Genesis, she was able to walk, but became bitter and a sociopath who hated humans. She was chosen as an Arcana Warrior, the 20th one, Judgment once she passed the test of the other nineteen plus Joker. She admittedly she just wanted power due to not being understood when living, many inhabitants and some of the warriors agreed with the idea, one year later, she welcomed a new Arcana (Mondo) and teased him saying that this world is not for the weak and sensible. In her story in Arcana Warriors she fought Void and it was vanished, then she was tired for the first time at least in her good ending, in her normal ending she just returns to her post, and in her bad ending she just outright kills Mondo without caring. In Howling Soul she is more open to people, especially with Mondo who is "younger" than her, but still very closed in personality, she and the other twenty-one tried to avoid Harbinger's awakening with no avail. In the True Ending, once Joker apparently sacrificed himself, she mourned him, but Mondo appeared to her, she at first coldly ignored him, but told her story from what she remembered from her past life, she wanted to punch him but with no avail, rather he made a wedding proposal. She accepted after so much trouble. She mothered a boy named Dio. Short of Dionysus. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Like Mondo She has no Cyber-suit, but has a mech, one named after her Arcana; Judgment, she doesn't pilot it, but summons it and controls it from inside. It has a Steampunk design, contrasting other modern types such as the Ragnarök itself, unlike The World, it has bat wings. Also transforms into a Cyberian-humanoid Hybrid, her body becomes angelic and cybernetic (save for the head), mostly black and red, her eyes have black sclera and red iris. She is a close range character in The Arcana Warriors series, as her style involves punches and kicks with ki power, but mostly uses counter attacks, and rarely uses swords or guns. As a character in the Arcade Version of The Final Act, she has an array of moves, her style relies in uppercuts and projectiles, being a shoto character in a sense. Role in the Crossovers She appears as a Card in In-Verse Heroes All-Stars, as a playable offensive character in ''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' and appears as a pair unit with Mondo in ''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X''. Major Arcana Genesis in the FEAST series represents Judgment, the 20th card. Representing Rebirth, Judgment, Inner Calling and Absolution, and well made decisions, it also represents at the reverse bad decisions, bad judgement. Fictional Voice List English *Wendee Lee (Games) *Jamie Marchi (Arcana Warriors ONA) Japanese *Fumiko Orikasa Trivia *Genesis means "birth" in Greek, and also the first name of the Book of the Testament. **It was also an ancient Greek name, from "Genesios", an epithet of the god Apollon. *Even if Judgment is Elemental Fire on Tarot. Pluto has a debatable Exalted planet, it could be Aries or Leo (two fire Signs). As Scorpio is a water sign. *Genesis and Joker are the only ones who is mentioned by name during the second game, but unlike Mondo, she doesn't appear physically until Mystery of the Galia Kingdom. *She is the bustiest female of the Arcana series with 87cm. *Her living self was a fan of gothic fashion, this was carried out in her Arcana self. As shown in Arcana Warriors. *She's inspired in Ryu from Street Fighter due to her loner and fighter seeking attitude. *She's one of the easiest characters to master in The Arcana Warriors and The Final Act. *Her pronouns are "boku" and "watashi", the first for her tomboyish nature. *She loves cats while hating dogs, this is the reverse of Cadenza who loves dogs while hating cats. *She has a Callie costume from Splatoon in the Switch Special Edition, this was from the Wii U port of ''Final Edition ''in ''Ties of Battle ''as used previously by Sienna (which uses Pearl in TFA).